


Drag Your Heart to the Place Where It Belongs

by adumnparrish



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, and make outs happen ofc, its very domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adumnparrish/pseuds/adumnparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I imagine the proposal would go down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag Your Heart to the Place Where It Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> {title taken from hungry by dotan}

When Adam came home to the Barns on Friday evening, Ronan was not in the living room. Adam put his bags on the floor and walked over to the couch, when Ronan emerged from the kitchen.

“Hey,” Adam said, as Ronan walked over to him. Adam met him halfway and Ronan put his arms around his waist.

“Missed you,” Ronan simply said and moved to cover Adam’s mouth with his own. They kissed and when Adam finally broke away, he rested his forehead against Ronan’s, enjoying the fact that he could. Sometimes, the long weeks without Ronan’s presence, were harder than others.

Eventually he freed himself from Ronan’s grip, so he could get a drink from the kitchen. Ronan let go reluctantly, but eventually followed Adam.

“Picked up my books this afternoon,” Ronan said, leaning on the kitchen counter. His tone was indifferent, but Adam could sense that he said it to earn Adam’s approval. Adam and Ronan had had a long and frustrating fight about Ronan going back to college next semester. Ronan had finally agreed on going one more semester, after which he would decide to transfer to another college or stay.

“Of course you did,” Adam said through gritted teeth.

Ronan turned to look at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He said indignantly.

Adam grabbed a glass from the cupboard and after he filled it with water and took a sip, slammed it down on the counter with more force than necessary. He squeezed the glass tightly.

“Nothing,” Adam said after some time. He sighed and went to the fridge and started rummaging through it, looking for something to eat. As he reached for some left over macaroni, he accidentally knocked over the milk and before he knew it, it splattered to the floor, spilling milk all over the place.

“Goddamnit!” Adam said angrily. He slammed the door to the fridge shut and bend to pick up the carton box.

“Jesus, Adam, it just milk,” Ronan said, moving away from the counter to get a towel.

Adam stood up and look at Ronan. “No, it’s not!” He almost screamed. “Just as those books aren’t just books. Those books need to be paid for and I’ve worked five extra shifts this weeks to do so and all you had to do was write a check and go pick them up, and you don’t even care for them!” He shouted the last part, which he regretted instantly.

Ronan had been watching him the whole time and said:

“What do you want me to do?” His voice was coated with exasperation. “I’ve already offered to pay for them, but you said no. In fact, every time I offer to help you, you refuse. You really believe I offer help out of pity? That I see you as some charity case? I want to help you, because I care about you. So, just tell me what to do, Adam, because I don’t know anymore,” he finished.

They were silent for a long time and when Adam was finally going to say something, Ronan said “Whatever,” and walked away.

Adam let out a frustrating sigh and after he cleaned up the mess on the floor, he went straight to the couch and turned on the TV. He put on the first thing he saw; some cheesy action movie. It wasn’t interesting at all.

He kept his eyes on the TV nevertheless, when Ronan appeared and threw himself next to Adam, almost spilling his beer on top of him. Adam grunted in response and scooted away from him a little.

“Watch it,” he said, too tired to hide the annoyance in this voice.

Ronan merely grunted and turned his attention to the TV.

“What are we watching?”

“Some movie about a FBI agent. I don’t even know,” Adam responded.

They were silent after that and the more they sat there together watching the movie, the more Adam felt his anger slip away. He was not angry at Ronan. He was just in a bad mood. He had had a long and stressful week at university and he was exhausted from all the extra shifts he had squeezed in between studying. And above all, the little square box in the pocket of his jeans, was constantly reminding him of the purchase he did today at the little jewelry shop ten blocks away from university. It made him anxious and jumpy.

Just as he was about to apologize to Ronan, he felt him shift beside him and a few moments later he felt the soft pressure of lips against the side of his neck. Adam was reminded again of the softness of Ronan’s lips and the exquisite way he made use of them. Almost lazily Ronan continued his path up his neck. A moment later he felt the tip of tongue in the hollow of his ear and Adam had a hard time suppressing the gasp that escaped between his lips. He focused on the TV, not letting Ronan in on how much effect he had on Adam. When Ronan started nibbling softly on Adam’s earlobe, he couldn’t take it anymore and said with as much of a steady voice as he could manage:

“I’m trying to watch a movie here.” He didn’t succeed and his voice came out hoarse and strangled.

Ronan merely hummed in response and moved his mouth to the sharp outlines of Adam’s jaw. Adam’s eyes fluttered close. He let himself be indulged for a few more moments, before turning his exposed neck out of Ronan’s reach, who made a sound of disapproval. In one swift motion, Adam grabbed Ronan by the shoulders, turned around and threw Ronan next to him on the couch. He put his palms next to Ronan’s ears and positioned his knees next to Ronan’s thighs, caging him in.

Ronan was watching him with a smirk, as Adam hovered over him. They were very close now: a few strands of Adam’s hair were touching Ronan’s face. Adam held Ronan’s gaze and as he looked in to those eyes, he was suddenly very aware of the moment. He felt Ronan’s touch all over him; his legs against Ronan’s thighs, the soft breath that escaped from Ronan’s lips and softly caressed his own. This boy that lay before him, giving himself to Adam, was completely his to take. Just as Adam was his.

Ronan, who apparently was growing impatient, surged forward and connected their lips . Adam couldn’t help the surprised sound that escaped his mouth, but soon responded just as fiercely. Their mouths moved against each other and Ronan’s hands travelled to Adam’s hips, holding him in place. Ronan started tracing circles with his thumbs on the exposed skin above the waistband of Adam’s jeans. Adam opened his mouth slightly, letting Ronan in, who responded eagerly. He tasted like beer and Adam lost himself in every place they were touching. Slowly, Adam lowered his hips and Ronan moaned underneath him.

There seemed to be getting no end to it, but when Ronan moved his hands to Adam’s back and started sliding them down, Adam broke the kiss. This was not the best time to end up in the bedroom.

Adam wriggled himself out of Ronan’s grip, ignoring Ronan’s attempts to pull him back, and leaned back against the couch, turning his attention to the TV. He looked over at Ronan, who was watching him like he couldn’t believe what just happened.

“The movie,” Adam simply said.

“You asshole,” Ronan responded, but Adam could hear amusement in his voice. Ronan sat up next to Adam.

It wasn’t that Adam didn’t want to; he just needed a few seconds to clear his mind, before doing what he was about to do. He slowly felt inside his pocket and before he had the chance to change his mind, he took out the little box. His hands were shaking as he opened the box and took the ring in his hand. It was a simple silver ring, with no engravings.

He looked over at Ronan, who was completely consumed by the movie, and studied him for a few seconds: his nose, the curve of his lips, his strong jaw with hints of stubble. His chest swelled, just by looking at him.

“Ronan.”

Ronan teared his gaze away from the TV and looked over at Adam, questioning eyes. Adam’s hand was sweating and he almost dropped the ring as he took Ronan’s hand in his and slowly slid the ring onto his finger. It went on without resistance and fitted perfectly.

Adam looked up at Ronan, without letting go of Ronan’s hand. Ronan had gone utterly silent, his stare fixated on his hand. Ronan didn’t say anything and kept his gaze on the hand in his lap. Slowly, panic began to creep upon Adam. Just because he could never imagine a live without Ronan, didn’t mean Ronan couldn’t. Adam had wondered many times why Ronan stayed with him, but every time he had pushed it away to the back of his mind. Now it all came crashing in and he was suddenly confronted with the possibility of Ronan leaving him. _This was a mistake: a stupid, selfish mistake._ He almost said it out loud, but then Ronan turned and looked at him and just like that, all uncertainty and fear Adam had, were washed away.

Ronan’s eyes were filled with raw emotions; passion, tenderness, affection and above all: love. This was Ronan at his most vulnerable; his emotions completely laid bare, unquestionable faith in Adam, that he won’t take advantage of them

Ronan looked at Adam for a very long time and Adam saw in them what his mouth couldn’t say: _yes._

Ronan surged forward, and connected their mouths in a ferocious kiss; all teeth and tongue. He tangled his hands in Adam’s hair and they kissed and kissed and kissed, until their lips were swollen and red.

Adam was the one to break away first, resting his forehead against Ronan’s. Ronan’s breath tingled his mouth.

“The movie,” Adam breathed onto Ronan’s mouth.

“What?” Ronan said completely dumbfounded. Adam moved away from him and leaned back, turning his gaze back the movie. When Ronan’s still hadn’t moved, Adam looked at him and said with amusement:

“I was watching a movie.”

It took a few moments before Ronan responded and when he did, it was exactly what Adam was expecting:

 “You have got to be fucking kidding me,” he said, falling backwards against the couch. “You’re unbelievable, Parrish.”

Adam couldn’t hide the smirk that pulled at his mouth.

“And I’m marrying this stupid jerk,” Ronan said as he sat up closer to Adam, his shoulder neatly tucked against his. Adam couldn’t help but laugh and soon Ronan was laughing too and the warm glow in Adam’s chest grew and grew until he felt light as air.

When they had finally stopped laughing, Adam looked over at Ronan and smiled at him. Ronan took Adam’s hand in his and returned his gaze. Adam lightly traced the ring on Ronan’s hand with his thumb and leaned forward to kiss Ronan softly on the mouth. He felt  Ronan’s smile on his lips.

For a long time Adam hadn’t known what love was. He now had a whole lifetime ahead of him, to make up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
